Power of None? Part 1
by xLeonessx
Summary: Chaos? A demon finally figuring out how to get things done? The Book of Shadows or fake? And woah wait what is this? Its PRUE!


_Note: None of these characters belong to me unless they have been made up. Also this is my first piece written for this site. All feedback is appreciated!_

**Chapter 1**

Piper stands over Wyatt's bed tucking him in. Wyatt is now six. She then turns to Chris's crib and give him a goodnight kiss. Chris has just turned three. As she turns to leave a crash is heard downstairs and both boys wake up, Chris starts to cry.

"Piper!" Paige yells.

Piper runs down the steps to join her sisters. As she runs down she sees the last remnants of a demon as it explodes in fire.

"Well it took you long enough!" Paige exclaimed help Phoebe off the broken coffee table.

"Sorry, is everyone okay?" Piper asked.

"Everything's good here," Phoebe said brushing herself off.

"Yeah I'm good too by the coffee table isn't," Paige said picking up the leg of the coffee table and throwing it back down.

"I guess we've got another demon faction on our hand," Piper sighed as she pulled a dagger out of the wall. On it was a symbol they could use to look up the demon in the Book of Shadows.

"I'll look them up. Piper you go take care of Wyatt and Chris," Phoebe takes the dagger and runs up the steps to the attic.

Piper goes to Wyatt and Paige goes to get a bandage for a small cut on her arm.

"Damn demons! Never a moment's rest," she sighs and flinches as she pours alcohol on the wound.

Phoebe is standing over the Book of Shadows flipping through the pages when the book closes and flies through the air landing on the other side of the room. She watches as the book scurries all over the floor. Phoebe tries to grab it but it moves away from her too.

"Guys!" Phoebe yells down to her sisters.

"Oh what now…" Paige wonders as she marches up the stairs holding a white cloth to her arm.

Piper is already in the room with Wyatt in her arms.

"No, no Wyatt what did I tell you about orbing Mommy?" Piper said a little concerned.

"Guys we've got bigger problems on our hands!" Phoebe shouts and points at the book that is still dancing around the room.

Paige bends down to pick up the book and flies halfway across the room landing on and breaking another coffee table.

Piper turns to Wyatt, "Orb back to your crib Wyatt okay? Its okay you can orb," Wyatt disappears in a swirl of blue and white. She then bends down to get the book and grabs it no problem.

"Well looky there!" Phoebe says jokingly, "Guess the book likes… PIPER!" She screams as Piper disappears in what looks like to be a shimmer.

"Paige did you see… Paige?" Phoebe turns around and Paige is lying unconscious on the coffee table. "Paige!"

**Chapter 2**

Phoebe stands over Paige's body holding her cold hand sobbing. Paige had died one hour earlier from electrocution. She was dead before Phoebe ever realized it.

"No no no no no no no," Phoebe kept saying through sobs.

"Umm could someone please come for the children… Wyatt and Chris? We seem to be having some… problems!" a woman over the intercom said rather franticly.

Phoebe got up still sobbing and went over to the nursery trying to suck it up as to not scare Wyatt and Chris.

When she walked into the room she saw panic. Little kids screaming nursery helpers running a mock. Then in the middle of it all were Wyatt and Chris. Chris was orbing here and there trying to play with some of the kids. Wyatt was orbing all of the kids toys into the air and then orbing himself up there to play with them. Phoebe was horrified. Leo couldn't help with memory dust because he wasn't even an elder anymore. They had had this problem before and Wyatt was erased from their lives. Phoebe didn't think she could get him back this time by herself.

"Aunt Phoebe!" yelled Wyatt and soon orbed over to her side.

Phoebe picked him up and looked him in the face, "What did M-mommy tell you about orbing in public?"

"Aunt Phoebe were you crying? Where is Aunt Paige?" Wyatt asked he was always full of questions now-a-days.

Chris, feeling like he was missing out, orbed over to Phoebe and sat down beside holding a bear from another girl.

"Phe phe!" he shouted trying to say Phoebe.

The whole room had gotten silent all staring at Phoebe, Wyatt, and Chris. A nursery official came over to Phoebe, "Mam I would like you to leave… RIGHT NOW!" she shouted, took the bear from Chris, and marched off crying.

Chris began to ball and before Phoebe caused anymore attention she walked back to Paige's hospital room.

**Chapter 3**

Piper sighed as she appeared in the underworld, "Why can't they take me to the Bahamas or something!"

"I see you still have a sense of humor," said a voice without a body.

"Who are you?" she said clutching what should have been the Book of Shadows. "Damn," she thought, "it never left the house."

"Who am I you ask? Well that is not of your concern right now," the voice said mockingly.

"What do you want with me then?"

"I only wish to keep long enough to wipe out both of your sisters. Oh! Would you look at this sooner then I thought there goes Paige!" he laughed joyfully.

"What… you're lying! You have to be…" Piper sounded unsure, "We kill my sisters instead of me?"

"Well we both know that you are the strongest therefore I had to get you out of the way somehow until they were gone, but don't worry your time will come," he snickered.

Piper started blowing up random places all over the room.

"Oh feisty now aren't we? I have studied past attempts of all demons as they have tried to kill you. I am much smarter than that Piper much, much, smarter."

Piper was now beginning to become hysterical, "How did you get the Book of Shadows to do that! How can Paige be dead? You'll never get away with this!"

"Well that wasn't the Book of Shadows that threw Paige that was little ole me. Ah its nice to be invisible isn't it?" he laughed, "Ah and Paige was electrocuted by me of course, and there is nothing you can possibly do to stop me! Now it is time for you to go night night!" The voice stopped and a gas started to fill the air.

"No! no…" Piper collapsed on the rock floor and fell asleep.

**Chapter 4**

Phoebe let the boys stay outside but left the door open so she could watch them. She kissed her sister and said her final good-byes. She knew it would seem strange for her to leave but there was nothing else she could do. She placed the blanket over her head and led the boys to the car.

Leo walked into the Manor carrying a few groceries, "I'm home!" he shouted, but no response. He started to look around and saw the coffee tables and ran up to the attic. When he saw the burn marks, another broken coffee table, and the Book of Shadows missing he panicked. He searched the whole house for any sign of anyone. All he found was a note that read, "Hospital". He plumped down on the nearest chair forgetting about the less important groceries.

Phoebe walked inside and saw Leo. She let go of Wyatt and Chris's hands and burst into tears. "Oh Leo!" she wailed and explained the whole story to him. Leo assured her they would save Piper though he was already horribly upset about his wife's disappearance.

"Do you remember the spell to summon a ghost by heart?" he asked.

"Yes I do but w-w-hat g-good would that d-do?" Phoebe said between sobs.

"We can bring Patty, Grams, and Prue back for help and incase anything goes wrong," he looked at Chris and Wyatt, "they are the only ones that can help out."

"O-okay" Phoebe was starting to regain composure at the hope of some sort of plan. She walked up the steps to the attic. She sweetened the air by burning cinnamon, frankincense, and sandalwood. She began the incantation:

Beloved Grams,

We seek your guidance,

We ask that you commune with us,

And move among us.

Beloved Patty,

We seek your guidance,

We ask that you commune with us,

And move among us.

Phoebe took a breath and Grams and Patty appeared in full color.

Patty ran over to Phoebe, "My poor darling I know it must be so hard," she hugged and held her daughter close to her.

"Well we need a plan to save Piper," Grams walked over to where the book should be, "Where's the book?"

"We aren't sure," Phoebe said, "It doesn't make sense the book attacked Paige but then Piper was shimmered away with it."

"Well that can't be. The book would simply be left behind. It can't leave the house unless one of you willingly take it out," Grams stood thinking.

"Well right now I need you guy's help to someone Prue. We need all the help we can get. I figure after all these years they would let us see her," Phoebe said writing down the spells for Grams and Patty.

"Okay," Patty and Grams said at once.

Grams took Phoebe's hand and Patty the same and they began to recite the incantation:

Beloved Prue,

We seek your guidance,

We ask that you commune with us,

And move among us.

_Will Prue be able to come? Will Phoebe be able to defend herself, and can Grams and Patty really be much help? Stay glued to your computer screen for more of what seems to be the Charmed one's final good-bye._


End file.
